lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
DISCOVERY OF QUANTUM ELECTROMAGNETISM
Lefteris Kaliambos August 24, 2018 After my published paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism " (2003) and its presentation at the nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002), today it is well-known that all nuclear experiments reject Einstein. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). They also led to my discovery of nuclear force and structure governed by the new law of quantum electromagnetism. It is applied not only in nuclear physics but also in atomic and quantum phenomena under the applications of the electromagnetic forces acting at a distance. It should be noted that at the 2002 Nuclear Conference, the eminent physicist Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos, who came from Princeton University in the US to present work at the conference (see photo with his walking stick next to me) as an Einstein student under the influence of the contradicting relativity theories initially criticized my discovery of quantum electromagnetism in atomic and nuclear structure, which invalidates Einstein's hypothesis of rest energy and modifies the so-called "mass energy equivalence". It is indeed unfortunate that under the influence of Einstein’s hypothesis of the invalid rest energy many physicists today continue to believe incorrectly that in the electron-positron interaction the mass of the two particles (electron and positron) is converted entirely into energy. In the “Electron-positron Annihilation-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: "In the most common case, two photons are created, each with energy equal to the rest energy of the electron or positron (0.511 MeV).” In fact, when in 1993 B.Barone and F. Selleri organized the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics" , I presented my discovery of the dipole nature of photon, which led to my new discovery of the law of quantum electromagnetism given by Δw/Δm = hν/m = c2 According to this law the energy Δw = 1.022 MeV of the electron-positron interaction turns to the energy 2hν = 1.022 MeV of the two dipolic photons, while the mass defect Δw = 1.022 MeV/c2 turns to the mass 2m= 2hν/c2 of the same photons. In the Bohr model (1913) we see that under the conservation law of energy the electric energy Δw = 13.6 eV of the electron-proton interaction turns to the energy hν = 13.6 eV of the photon which rejects Einstein’s hypothesis of rest energy. (Nobel prize 1922). In this model we may see also that the very small mass defect Δm = 13.6 eV/c2 turns to the photon mass m = hν/c2 in accordance with the conservation law of mass. Note that after my discovery of the nuclear force and structure today we apply the same law of quantum electromagnetism in all nuclear phenomena. For example according to the two conservation laws of energy and mass discovered by the experiments of Joule (1847) and of Lavoisier (1789) in the formation of deuteron the strong electromagnetic energy (binding energy) Δw = 2.2246 MeV of the proton-neutron interaction turns to the energy hν = 2.2246 MeV of photon, while the mass defect Δm = 2.2246 MeV/c2 = mass of 4.3534 electrons turns to the mass m = hν/c2of the same photon. It is a very strong electromagnetic force of short range, because our careful analysis of the magnetic moments showed that in proton among 288 quarks there exist 9 extra charged quarks (5d at the center and 4u along the periphery), while in neutron among the same 288 quarks there exist 12 extra charges quarks (4u at the center and 8d along the periphery). In this case of considerable charge distributions in nucleons since d = -e/3 and u = +2e/3 Ι discovered that the so-called strong nuclear force is not an unknown force but a force of the quantum electromagnetism due to the considerable charge distributions in nucleons. Moreover the discovery of the charged quarks by Gell-Mann (1964) led to my discovery of the new structure of protons (p) and neutrons (n) given by p = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks and n = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks Under this new structure of nucleons the so-called weak interaction is due to the quark-quark electromagnetic interaction, because in the beta decay we observe the energy of 1.293 MeV, when the unstable triad ddd of neutron turns to the stable dud quark triad of proton. In this case the law of quantum electromagnetism is given by (ddd-dud)/(d-u) = 1.293 MeV /mass of 2.53 electrons = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Here I clear that the down quark has a mass d = mass of 7.23 electrons, while the up quark has a mass u = mass of 4.7 electrons which invalidates the so-called standard model. (UP AND DOWN QUARKS). Since the mass of the antineutrino is negligible we observe that the emitting electron of the beta decay has an increased energy ΔΕ = 1.293 ΜeV, which corresponds to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ = mass of 2.53 electrons. Note that this law of the quantum electromagnetism in the beta decay rejects dramatically Einstein’s relativity, who believed that the increase of the electron mass in the beta decay is due to the relative motion of the electron with respect to an observer. In other words the so-called strong and weak interactions of the invalid quantum chromodynamics and the invalid electroweak theory respectively are governed by the new law of quantum electromagnetism. In the first case of the nuclear structure we see that the electromagnetic energy of the considerable charge distributions in nucleons turns to the energy of photons, while in the second case of the so-called weak interaction since the unstable quark triad of neutron turns to the stable quark triad of proton we observe at the emitting electron the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ = 1.293 ΜeV and the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ = mass of 2.53 electrons. Also this law of quantum electromagnetism rejects the so-called theory of Quantum Electrodynamics proposed by Feynman. Unfortunately under the influence of the false quantum electrodynamics many physicists today continue to believe incorrectly that in the electron-positron interaction an electric field could be produced by the electron or positron in terms of quanta of fields able to transmit the electric force. Although the experiments of the quantum Entanglement confirmed Newton’s third law of instantaneous action and reaction rejecting fields (1935), Feynman in 1950 under the influence of Maxwell’s fields and Einstein’s relativity introduced the fallacious hypothesis that the electric force between the electron and the positron is due to an exchange of hypothetical photons violating the force of the Coulomb law acting at a distance. (False Feynman diagrams). After my discovery of dipolic photons today it is well-known that in the systems of conservative forces of the Newtonian mechanics ,that is, in the absence of absorption or emission of light we apply the Coulomb law of force Fe (1785) and the Ampere law of force Fm (1820) discovered under Newton’s third law of instantaneous action and reaction. At that period for the difficult problems of electromagnetism physicists used the vectors of electric intensity E = Fe/q and of magnetic intensity B = Fm/qu. However in 1865 in order to interpret the electromagnetic properties of light Maxwell abandoned the gravitational properties of light predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner (1801). Today in WIKIPEDIA we read: “Soldner is now mostly remembered for having concluded — based on Newton's corpuscular theory of light — that light would be diverted by heavenly bodies…Soldner's work on the effect of gravity on light came to be considered less relevant during the nineteenth century, as corpuscular theories and calculations based on them were increasingly considered to have been discredited in favor of wave theories of light.” Unfortunately in the same year (1801) when Young discovered the wave properties of light by using his famous double slit-experiment abandoned the corpuscular theory in favor of the wave theories of Descartes (1637) and of Huygens (1690). However Newton in his corpuscular theory (1704) predicted not only the gravitational but also the wave properties of light. In the “Introduction of concepts and theories in physical science” (page 386) we read: “In spite of Newton’s criticism other seventeenth-century scientists such as Robert Hooke and Christian Huygens continued to think of light in terms of impulses in a medium. This was not yet the wave theory in the modern sense, because the periodic nature of the pulses had not had been recognized; ironically it was Newton who suggested that light might have to be somehow assigned also periodic properties in order to account for the phenomena of colors.” On the other hand the wave theories cannot explain why behind a slit we observe a complete wave, while only the spinning dipolic particles give a satisfactory explanation. For example the spinning dipolic photons operate with periodic properties, but they cooperate at random unable to give a complete wave at a long distance. However when they pass through a small slit they are in a situation of concentration. Hence the radiation behind the slit is put in order by a complete wave. So in the absence of such a detailed knowledge Maxwell in his electromagnetic theory introduced the fallacious ether of Descartes and the invalid fields of Faraday (1831), which violate Newton’s third law. (Intensity and false field). Maxwell also for formulating his electromagnetic theory introduced a fallacious electric field E in the induction law, though the experiments of Faraday and of Neumann (1845) showed that the current of the induction law is due to the magnetic force Fm . In the ELEMENTS OF ELECTRICITY AND MAGNETISM (page 289) we read: “Faraday’s law is a new principle of behavior which overlaps and is consistent with the law of magnetic force on a moving charge.” Fortunately in 1900 Planck discovered that light consist of quanta of energy E =hν which cannot be explained by the fields of Maxwell. Moreover in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light (predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner), Planck showed that his quanta of energy have also mass, while Einstein in 1905 influenced by Maxwell’s fields for the explanation of photoelectric effect proposed that light consists of quanta of fields without mass. Thus in 1915 in his invalid general relativity he did not follow Planck’s quanta of energy and mass and tried to explain the bending of light near the sun by introducing the strange hypothesis of the curvature of space. However later (1938) in his book “The evolution of physics” Einstein abandoned his hypothesis of the curvature of space and accepted Newton’s predictions of the gravitational properties of light. For example on page (234) he wrote: “A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertia and gravitational mass are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light.” Moreover for the new explanation of the photoelectric effect Einstein in 1938 abandoned his quanta of fields and accepted Newton’s particles of light. Especially on page 276 he wrote: “Newton's theory was dead and, until our own century, its revival was not taken seriously. To keep the principal idea of Newton's theory, we must assume that homogeneous light is composed of energy-grains and replace the old light corpuscles by light quanta, which we shall call photons, small portions of energy, traveling through empty space with the velocity of light. The revival of Newton's theory in this new form leads to the quantum theory of light.” Also in 1938 Einstein for the new explanation of the radiation emitted from the sun abandoned his hypothesis of rest energy and wrote that according to the conservation law of mass the mass of photons is due to the mass defect inside the sun. For example on page 208 he wrote: “Radiation travelling through space and emitted from the sun contains energy and therefore has mass; the sun and all radiating stars lose mass by emitting radiation.” Under such inconsistencies of Einstein the physicists M. Barone and F. Selleri organized the international conference of 1993, where I presented my discovery of the dipole nature of photons which led to my discovery of the law of the photon-matter interaction. This law rejects Einstein’s relativity because the absorption of dipolic photons by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase to the electron mass ΔΜ. For example when the dipolic photon interacts with an electron we get dw/dm = c2 by calculating the interaction in terms of the vectors Ey and Bz which operate at the same time and lead to the following equations of electromagnetism: Ey(-e) dy = dw Then after a time dt we get Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e)dy = Fm dt = dp = cdm. Since Weber showed experimentally that Ey/Bz = c we get dw/dm = c2 = hν/m This equation led to my discovery of the law of Photon-Matter Interaction given by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 This law which led to my discovery of quantum electromagnetism modifies not only Einstein’s ideas of space and time but also Einstein’s explanation of photoelectric effect ( hν = ΔΕ ), because the absorption of light under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation (discovery of length contraction) contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. In other words light consists not of Einstein’s quanta of fields without mass but of dipolic photons with energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2. In short, Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos was impressed by my new discoveries of physics, but regretted that they would be delayed to be accepted by the academic establishment. Today it is well-known that the dipolic photons with energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2 not only modify Maxwell’s electromagnetic waves without mass but also explain the so-called gamma particles of the Becquerel experiments. It is of interest to notice that for the young Einstein, who in a short period of 1905 was in a harry to publish five papers, in the “Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science” (page 503) we read: “The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics.” It is indeed unfortunate that in 1909 Bucherer after his experiments on the electrons of beta decay believed incorrectly that he confirmed experimentally Einstein’s relativity. Under this condition since Einstein became a famous scientist around the world, it was a great difficulty for him in 1938 to revise officially his original papers. Therefore today many physicists influenced by Einstein’s relativity do not follow Einstein’s ideas of 1938 but his ideas of 1905. For example today WIKIPEDIA describes not the new law of quantum electromagnetism based on natural laws but the invalid relativistic field theory. Category:Fundamental physics concepts